


boo who?

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daisy's never seen a scary movie, but Robbie wants to fix that.





	boo who?

“You do realize I’ve never seen a scary movie before, right?”

“ _ What!? _ ” Robbie said, going ramrod straight. “How have you never seen a scary movie before?”

“Okay, first of all, my life is basically a scary movie. My boyfriend made a deal with the devil, so like, why would I bother watching fake scary stuff?”

Robbie scowls. “I’m not that scary.”

“I know that now, babe, but the first time you see a flaming skull you’re kind of guaranteed to shit yourself a little. It’s not a warm and fuzzy experience.”

Robbie’s scowl turns into something distinctly sadder. “I’m sorry, Dais.”

“It’s all good, Roberto. Show me some of that fake scary stuff and pretend not to notice when I scream like a pussy, okay?”

“Like a pussy, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh my  _ God _ , Robbie, shut up.” Daisy socks him in the arm. “Not everything has to be an innuendo, you know.”

“It doesn’t have to be, but isn’t it a lot more fun if it is?”

“You get a choice, then: scary movies, or sex?”

“Not a hard choice to make.” Robbie stands up from the couch and throws a shrieking Daisy over his shoulder. Scary movie marathons can wait.


End file.
